Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a tin-electroplated cold-rolled steel strip mainly used for a can body of a drawn and ironed can (hereinafter referred to as the "DI can") which is a kind of a two-piece can comprising a cup-shaped can body and a top.